corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost Tongues
The are 4 items found in Corpse Party. They are required to appease the 4 evil spirits of the school. To find the first three tongues, you need to use the cursed doll, which tells the player the location of the tongues. In the live action movie, the tongues are all inside a glass jar, which is filled with liquid. Plot Corpse Party |-| Ryou's Tongue = CHAPTER 4 Ryou's Tongue is the first to be found by Yoshiki and Ayumi. It can be found under the floorboards near the Custodian's Closet by following the instructions of the Cursed Doll in Chapter 4. It belongs to Ryou Yoshizawa, the boy ghost, who can be found in the Infirmary at the time. When it is returned to him, he thanks the two and disappears. |-| Tokiko's Tongue = CHAPTER 4 Tokiko's Tongue is the second to be found by Yoshiki and Ayumi. They find it during Chapter 4 underneath the spigot in the pool, where someone previously had hidden it. It belongs to Tokiko Tsuji, the headless ghost. She can be found wandering the first floor halls with Yuki. When it is returned, she vanishes. |-| Yuki's Tongue = CHAPTER 4 Yuki's Tongue is the final tongue to be found by Yoshiki and Ayumi. The Cursed Doll tells them to search underneath the floorboards by the remains of Mayu. Both Yoshiki and Ayumi refuse to retrieve it from such a place. However, Sakutaro appears, holding the bag, and gives it to them. It belongs to Yuki Kanno, the ghost with the missing eye, who can be found on the first floor. When it is returned, she brings both Yoshiki and Ayumi back to the real world. |-| Sachiko's Tongue = CHAPTER 5 Sachiko's Tongue is the last tongue to be found in the game, and is discovered by Satoshi, Yuka, and Naomi. When Satoshi looks in the bag, he is treated to a flashback of the principal cutting out her tongue. It belongs to Sachiko Shinozaki, the girl in red. When it, along with the Black Cat Plushie, are returned to her, she loses her control over the school, which allows the survivors to escape. Trivia * In the Japanese version of Corpse Party, it is only said to be a part of the corpse, not specifically the tongue. * It is heavily implied that Sakutaro dug through Mayu's remains to retrieve Yuki's tongue, as he's covered in blood. This is confirmed in the manga. ** Unlike in the game, the manga shows that Yoshiki was ready to retrieve the bag himself using a board, but Ayumi stops him. * While Ryou, Tokiko and Yuki's tongues all share the same picture, Sachiko's one is the only one to have a different image, with a bag carefully closed unlike the others. * Other victims did find out about how the ghosts are looking for their tongues. This is implied by when Tokiko's tongue was found with a note next to it, stating that she had killed off all of the writer's friends, and could spend eternity without a tongue. * Ryou's tongue is also seen in Corpse Party: Another Child, while bags for Tokiko and Yuki contained other missing parts of their bodies. ** Tokiko's head and Yuki's eye are also the items that appear in Blood Covered manga. * In the live action movie, there are only 2 ghost kids (Tokiko was omitted from the movie), but the amount of tongues inside the jar is a lot higher. Gallery |-| CP:BC = Corpse Party BloodCovered Manga BloodCovered_6_068.png|Yoshiki picking up the bag containing Ryou's and Tokiko's tongues BloodCovered_6_069.png|The contents of the bag. BloodCovered_6_094.png|Yuki's bag, found by Sakutaro. |-| OVA = Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Yoshiki-Tongue.png|Yoshiki sees the pouch. Ryou's_Tongue_Pouch.png|The tongue pouch. Ghost_Tongues.png|All three pouches. Sachikos_Tongue.png|Sachiko's tongue pouch along with a pair of scissors. Sachiko_Appease.png|Satoshi giving Sachiko her tongue. |-| CP:AC = Corpse Party: Another Child Z_Page_051.png|Ryou's Tongue being given to Ryou. |-| Live-Action = LA-Ghost_Tongues_01.png|The jar inside the fridge found by Ayumi. LA-Ghost_Tongues_02.png|Ayumi analyzing the jar. LA-Ghost_Tongues_03.png|The jar up-close. LA-Ghost_Tongues_04.png|Ayumi struggling to reach the jar, while being suffocated by Yuki. LA-Ghost_Tongues_05.png|The tongues on the ground after Ayumi threw the jar into the wall and broke it open. Category:Items Category:Items in Corpse Party: Blood Covered